Percy Jackson: The Heroes Challenge
by Total Drama God
Summary: Hey, remember that time I tried to write a Percy Jackson story but took it down because it wasn't very good? Well it took me this long to remember that I already wrote that story on EP, and it was way better! So here's that version. Hope you guys like it !
1. Chapter 1

The Heroes Challenge  
>The demigods are in a panic. Octavian is MIA, and the Romans are lost with there prophecies. The Gods have disappeared, and no one has found a trace of them. The Labyrinth has assumed it's new place underground, and is more dangerous then ever. Worst of all, the manifestation of Tartarus is leading a massive army through the Labyrinth. As the Demigods panic, a Heroes Challenge is issued from Tartarus. The 8 greatest heroes are to enter the Labyrinth and fight Tartarus. The price for failure: the death of every hero on earth.<p>

C.J hated dreams. When you were a demigod, you dreamt about weird stuff. C.J was having a dream he was starting to hate. First he saw Jade, standing on an impossibly high ledge, fear on her face and tears in her eyes, with Christian behind her, swinging a tree branch and yelling defiantly. Next he saw Octavian, banging on the walls of a glass tube as a voice laughed. He saw the camp in flames and a small group of kids fighting at the top of half blood hill, surrounded on all sides. Worst of all, he saw the Olympians imprisoned, fighting for their lives for the amusement of a 10 foot tall giant warrior in black armor, and a wizard in a white cloak with purple energy around his hands and a thick white beard. He finally woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing heavy. Instinctively he checked for his weapons. His shield was still around his wrist, Chaos was still on his chain, along with all the weapons he'd collected doing quests for gods. After making sure that they were all there, he got out of bed and got ready for school. His last day had finally come, and he'd been surprised that no monsters had attacked him. He'd spent the whole year worry free. Hopefully he could cap off his year before going to camp with no random attacks. Little did he know that he couldn't even get that from Ares. He walked out to eat breakfast, and as expected, his mom had laid out his favorite: 3 eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, and enough bacon to kill a lesser man. C.J's mom made this only on big events, and getting through a whole year with no school trouble was pretty big. "So what's your plan for today?" His mom asked, watching him eat. "After school, I'm going to the skate shop on 3rd avenue, then I'm meeting Jade for the movie, get a bite at Otaku's, then your taking us to camp." C.J noticed that his mom kept looking at her phone, smiling when her buzzer went off. C.J snuck a look and saw it was Scott again. Scott was his moms new boyfriend, and a pretty good guy. C.J got along with him fine, and he was waiting for the man to pop the question. " expecting you?" C.J said, gesturing at the phone with his fork. His mom nodded and laughed. C.J finished eating and ran for the subway. The day ran really slow, the clock seemed like it was in slow motion. C.J got bored quickly, doodling in his notebook to pass the time. After a little while he started looking through his pictures on his phone. He smiled when he came to the last one Jade had sent him. She was a going to a school dance, and she was all done up with her hair down to her shoulders, perfect make up, and a sea green dress that made her look awesome. The picture was the last thing Jade had sent him while back home in Chicago. C.J wasn't worried, but something in the very back of his mind told him he should be. He was so focused on the picture that he hasn't noticed Ricky, a class A douche bag, had snuck up behind him. "No way! Is that your girlfriend!" Ricky yelled in his ear, making CJ drop the phone. "Really Ricky." CJ said, annoyed. "What you gonna do about it? Huh? What you gonna do about it?" Ricky said, puffing out his chest and staring CJ down. CJ was tempted  
>to knock this guy into the next century, but he managed to control his anger. Ares had warned him about his temper: lashing out at mortals with his powers put him in jeopardy with the monsters. So CJ took a breath and left class. Ricky took this as a sign of weakness, and spent the day messing with CJ. CJ became increasingly angry throughout the day. The final one was the one that broke him. He was clearing out his locker, when Ricky popped up and slammed the door closed on CJs hand as hard as he could. CJ yelled and instinctively punched Ricky. Ricky got up and said"you wanna fight!" CJ was about to leave when Ares texted him. CJ looked at the message, which read"you have my permission to beat the living daylights out of this kid." CJ smiled and proceeded to beat Ricky senseless. All his frustration poured out, and it made CJ feel good. After about 5 minutes CJ walked away, happy with the carnage. Unfortunately, he alerted every monster with in 30 miles. It was recess that things started to screw him. He was in the courtyard when he heard a scream. He looked over to see a kid go flying through the air and crash to the ground. He watched as a group of Cyclopes wading through the crowd of kids, intent on smashing him. "One normal day! That's all I asked for Dad! You couldn't give me that!" CJ yelled. He brought out his shield and Chaos, and went to work, slicing and killing every monster in sight. The last one was the size of a small mountain with a huge hammer. "Oh, come on!" CJ yelled, rushing the monster. "Me smash puny speck!" The cyclops yelled, swinging his hammer and yelling. CJ did everything he could, but he wasn't making much progress because he had to avoid getting trampled and smashed. He kept shooting it and stabbing it, but was really more of an annoyance then a threat. The monster seemed more focused on a kid in the distance. The kid had bright blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and wearing a green t shirt and jeans. The kid looked like he was on the verge of panic, and CJ was starting to realize why- CJ wasn't the only demigod in school anymore. "Oh come on dad!" CJ yelled, waiting for some kind of sign. Nothing came out of the sky, so CJ was on his own. But this thing was starting to get to much for just him, and kid clearly wasn't any help. CJ was at a loss, and now he was angry. But he didn't realize he was Achilles until he was suddenly charging a 30 foot tall cyclops with no weapon. It wasn't that important, because the monster turned and ran when Achilles showed up. The cyclops wasn't fast enough though, because Achilles was killing it in seconds. As the cyclops tried to back away, CJ grabbed hold of the monsters shoulders and ripped the cyclops in half without so much as blinking. The kid was in awe. He was even more shocked as CJ, holding the cyclops hammer as his trophy, shrunk back to normal. CJ just attached the Thor looking hammer to his necklace casually, like turning into a 10 foot tall gladiator and ripping evil monsters in half happened to everyone. "Did you just see that!" The kid yelled. "See..." CJ said, testing to see just how much this kid could see. "The giant cyclops, dude!" The kid yelled, waving his arms like a lunatic. "And that cyclops was..." CJ said, trying to see if the kid had noticed Achilles. "You ripped him in half! With your bare hands!" The kid said. "Sorry. I was testing what you saw. The fact that you saw me change means your either a demigod, a saytr, or a monster. So, whose your mom?" "My mom owns the surf and turf on 35th. I don't know who my dad is." The kid said. "K, that most likely means your a demigod. But your, what, 14, 15? You should have a protector. Where the..." CJ said. He was cut off by a goat falling out of a tree. It took CJ a minute to realize it was Christian, who was too happy to see his buddy to be worried about the fact that the demigod he was in charge protecting had almost gotten stepped on. "Ethan, this is CJ, son of Ares. CJ, this Ethan, son of... another god." Christian said, waving at Ethan. "Dude, we better get him out of here. We're about to get a whole lot of monsters coming our way." CJ said. A collective roar came up from the city, as if to illustrate his point. "Let's run, man." Christian said, grabbing Ethan's arm and gesturing at CJ to follow him. "I can't dude. Jade and I ave a date. She'll kill me if I'm not there." CJ said. "Dude, I can't get this kid all the way to camp on my own! I'll get killed!" Christian said. "Sorry man." CJ said, running off. Just as he was about to leave, he nearly ran over Jade. "CJ!" Jade exclaimed. "Jade? What are you doing here?" CJ said, confused. " I heard the cyclopses from 4 blocks away. I figured you screwed something up, so I came to see what was wrong. As usual, you broke it." Jade said, more teasing then annoyed. "It was not my fault! I blame Christian." CJ said, pointing at the saytr. "Excuse me?" Christian said, with a mock indignant face. "Let's go morons." Jade said, pulling the 3 boys to the nearest alley to hide from the monsters. She then looked at CJ an said "Mr. Beast Tamer, what's in your bag of tricks to get us out of here?" CJ thought for a minute, then pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the ground. A black mist flashed out of the ground into the sword. In a few seconds, a portal opened, and Cerberus jumped out, howling an pawing the ground. Jade looked at CJ as they climbed on and said "I guess our dates off?"CJ shrugged and said " I'll make it up to you. Tell you what, when we get to camp, I'll get something real romantic going. I promise." Jade just smiled, knowing he would get sidetracked. But she held out hope. Little did she know things were about to get crazy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I Need a Place to Write

The Heroes Challenge Part 2  
>The second CJ arrived at camp it was pandemonium. Kids were running around yelling and carrying buckets. The group was confused until they saw the pillar of smoke. A closer look revealed that flaming ash from the smokestacks on the Hephaestus cabin had set the wheat roof of the Demeter cabin on fire-again. The kids in the cabin ran out, screaming and panicking as the Hephaestus kids tried to turn off the forge. Over at the lake, Percy, who had just come out of the lake, looked over and noticed the fire. He simply rolled his eyes and held up his hand. He felt a tugging in his gut, and a concentrated blast of water shot out of the lake and doused the flames. While most of the camp was happy the danger was gone, Haley, the recently appointed counselor of the Demeter cabin, was not happy. "You hammer swinging moron! You set our roof on fire for the third time!" She yelled at Leo, who was busy resetting the forge. "Your overreacting. No one got hurt, and this was only the second time!" Leo said, paying no attention to the girl. "Besides, you can just grow a new roof fast." Haley seethed with rage and said "It's not just this! All hours those stupid hammers are pounding, and we can't do anything! Those giant stacks block all the sun, and nothing we plant grows!" "Oh suck it up." Leo said, absentmindedly pulling a wrench from his belt and tapping a few levers loose. "You are the most insufferable, annoying, disgusting grease monkey I have ever met." This got Leo up. "Grease monkey! Oh, so just because my dad is Hephaestus, that automatically makes me some kind of mechanic, doesn't it? Or is it because I'm Spanish! If it is, then that's racist!" Haley stormed off, seething in anger that the grass withered and died around her. Leo threw a bolt at her, then went back to work. CJ, Jade, Tristan, and Ethan, stood by and watched as Percy climbed out of the lake an watched with them. "Ladies and gentlemen, the fireworks continue." Percy said, gesturing at the cabins. "Their still going at it? I would've thought they'd patched things up by now." CJ said, amazed that the fight was ongoing. The fight had started over a wad of grease rags. Leo had run out of space for the rags, so he decided to just burn the cloth and spread the ashes in the garden behind the Demeter cabin. As he later discovered, it killed everything in the garden. The Hephaestus kids had never actually tried to fix the garden, and the two cabins had been at each others throats ever since. But CJ had more important things to worry about then his friends bickering. As if to punctuate his thought, a pure white Pegasus in blood red combat armor circled out of the sky and touched down next to Cerebrus, who eyed as if he considered it a snack, but decided against it and went of in search of better pickings. The flying horses name Scipio Ultor, or Skippy the Avenger, as the owner called fondly. The owner herself was dressed golden battle armor, with a deep purple cape on her shoulders, with piercing brown eyes and a commanding air to her. Reyna jumped off her horse, and the horse was immediately inspected by Blackjack and Trojan. Percy could generally understand them, and from what he heard, they wanted battle armor too. Reyna pulled off her helmet and looked over the crowd. "So what's the news?" CJ said. "Not good. Octavian is still missing, and not even out best scouts have had any luck finding him. The Labyrinth has spread to the entire world. And there's still..." Reyna trailed off. Everyone looked at the silver eagle on Reyna's necklace, then at the Aphrodite cabin, where a white banner with an eagle on it hung. Piper sat by the banner, crying her eyes out while being consoled by a group of girls on the porch. Jason had been missing for 2 weeks now, and the search had become to seem hopeless. They'd run out of places to look, and the gods were not being helpful at all. They'd received no signs, no messages, not even dreams. The camps had essentially given up, but the people of the camps were still holding on to a thin shred of hope that he was out there. But a sudden flash of light derailed his train of thought. When he turned around, 2 things had changed: Ethan had changed and 3 new kids had randomly appeared next to Ethan. Ethan was now dressed in a simple white toga held up with a solid gold cap with the face of Zeus on it. In his hand was a 5 foot long shaft of pure lightning, a perfect replica of the Master Bolt, and on his other arm was a gleaming shield with the face of Medusa carved into it. His hair had turned jet black, and he had a stubble on his chin. Perched on his shoulder was a bald eagle, and he looked as if he had grown a couple inches. The kids standing next to him looked far less impressive. One was boy who looked about 15, with thick black hair, a dirty white T-shirt, torn jeans, and dirty flip flops. Next to him was a boy of a about 7, with dark black hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing dirty green cargo shorts, white Jordan's, and a black T-shirt with a claw mark stretching across the back. The girl was the most impressive of the group. She was wearing a black tank top, torn jeans, and black high tops. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and a bronze knife was holstered to her forearm. The 3 looked like they had taken a beating, covered in scars and cuts, their eyes wide like animals. CJ started to take in the smaller details, like the limp in the little kids left leg, or the long cut on the girls left arm, or the big kids fists, which were covered in Monster blood. The big kid pulled a thin cord out of his pocket, with little parts of monsters: claws, teeth, fingers. They looked around at the camp, trying to find out where they were. "What the-" Ethan said, looking at himself in the toga. "Why am I wearing a bed sheet?" "Where are we?" The girl said, slowly reaching for her knife. "All I remember is a pack of dogs swarming us, then a big flash of light, and now were here." The big one said, fiddling with his chain. The smallest one grabbed the big kids leg and yelled "Don't let them get me, AJ!" AJ let the little kid grab his leg, casually pulling a knife out of his pocket and handing it to the little kid. The kid looked better now that he had a weapon, but his hand was shaking so badly he almost dropped the knife. "Where's your protector?" CJ asked. The the girl and the little kid looked confused, but the big one looked at him and said "The goat man? In the tree." AJ pointed up, and for the first time, the camp noticed a half dead saytr caught in a branch. They rushed to get him out, but realized it was useless. The poor guy had gotten his leg torn off and a long cut in his chest. He was dead. A few words were said for the nameless little goat man, and he was carted of to the gardens, reincarnated as a little clump of tulips. CJ looked at the kids, completely bewildered as to what was happening. "I think we should have proper introductions, show you around. I'm CJ, and you guys are..." AJ pointed around and said "I'm AJ, he's Kyle, and that's Kelly. Where are we?" CJ gestured around and said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. You kids are children of the Greek gods, and you guys are trained to fight monsters. Your to be claimed by your god parents. They'll send you a sign so you know. It'll look something like... well that." As if out if thin air, AJ and Kyle had transformed. AJ was wearing solid gold Spartan armor with a pure gold spear and a gleaming shield. Kyle was wearing silver Spartan armor with green trim. Kelly was decked out in a sleeveless white blouse, skinny jeans , and high heeled sandals. Her hair was in a French braid with strings of gold." CJ looked at them and said "Ares, Poseidon, Aphrodite. Welcome to camp. I guess."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Heroes Challenge Part 3  
>CJ was uneasy. The gods had been silent for almost 2 months now. Now a group if kids show up and instantly get claimed? It made no sense. Why did those 4 stir their power? Maybe Ares was trying to tell him something. He d been dropping hints that CJ was part of something big. But if that was the case, why not just contact CJ, instead of sending him a black kid, a hyperactive 7 year old, and a diva. Gods worked in mysterious ways, but CJ was pretty sure they were messing with him now. But he had to push that thought aside so he could give AJ the tour. The kid was really quiet, and at times CJ would forget he was there. They were in the cabin meeting everyone when AJ turned to CJ and asked "So where's dad?" CJ looked at him an said. "Ares? Your the first sign we've gotten in months." AJ shook his head and said "That can't be right. He told me he would be waiting for me at the camp. He told me to get those kids to camp and find the kid with the helmet on his cord. That's you. So if your here, then he's here. Right?" CJ did his best to follow what AJ said, an did his best to come up with something. He was drawing a blank when Raze came stumbling down the stairs. He was visibly drunk, and had some brunette on his arm, as usual. Raze had developed a bad habit of getting buzzed at 7 in the morning to deal with the fact that he wasn't a morning person. The brunette was Jamie, a perky little brunette that was a touch TOO perky for CJs taste. Raze had briefly been interested in Tori, but after finding out that siblings couldn't date, they'd moved on from each other. But when Raze walked downstairs, the room took a major shift. Razes side rose at least 30 degrees, while AJ's side dropped 30. The two stars each other down, and after sizing each other up, Raze said "After all this time, I finally get back to where I started." "Wait you know AJ?" CJ asked, suddenly afraid. "Of course I do. He made me what I am today." Raze said. The twisted smile on Razes face told CJ he didn't want to know what AJ had 'made' Raze into. "What do you mean baby?" Jamie said, walking closer. Raze looked around and said "He made me this!" With that, Raze burst into flames, a sadistic laugh echoing off the walls of the cabin. The rest of the cabin was stunned, but CJ wasn't surprised. He'd heard of something like this before. A demigod is born from a spirit and a god, and an omen is presented with the child. If CJ was right about what Raze was, then the camp was in trouble. But CJ knew he was right. "Your a volcanus. A fire spirit." Raze growled and said " I was. Then he came." pointing at AJ. " He trapped me in this worthless body because people feared me." "You were too violent. It was to risky to let you run free. We had to limit you. For everyone's sake." AJ said in a calm voice. "Wait. You put him in there. Which makes you his guardian. But in order to be a guardian, you have to be a spirit of the opposite power. So by that logic, your a glacius. An ice spirit." AJ simply nodded. "But why are you human?" "Because Raze cursed me the last time he broke out. He told me walk your life in my shoes and know my pain. The next thing I knew I was like this." CJ did his best to understand how his dad had banged 2 spirits, and one brother was guarding the other for the reason that he was super powerful, and they were both human but also demigods and spirits at the same time? "Know what? I don't even wanna know." He said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had not one, but two nature spirits as half brothers. It was just to freaky. But things only got stranger from there. CJ went over to the fountain they used for Iris messages, and in the steam he saw a floating beard. "Holy ****!" CJ yelled. he jumped back and swiped at the mist. It dispersed for a second, but gathered back to form the face of a man: tan, light brown beard, and deep brown eyes. The cabin knelt down as the shock gave way to the obvious: Ares was back. CJ resisted the urge to punch the mist because a closer look revealed that Ares was more beat up then usual. He had various cuts and bruises on his face and arms. The scar on the right side seemed to glow in the mist. CJ looked over and growled "Bout time you got here. Where are you?" CJ asked. "Not important. I need your help. The gods are in the center of the labyrinth in The Arena of Misery. We're being forced to fight mo steers, then each other. You need to get a quest in here ASAP and rescue us. In the passages, you need to find the only statue of me they put in here. In its hand is going to be the spear of vengeance-mine-and find the Titan Iapetus before Tartarus gets bored and issues his challenge. Once you get the spear, you should have no trouble finding us. But be quick about. Lets we have more time then u think. Did you get all that?" CJ blinked a few times then said "Labyrinth, Arena of Misery, Tartarus, Spear of Vengeance, Statue, be quick. Got it." Despite the situation, Ares's face lit up and he said "Atta boy! I knew I picked the right kid for this. Good luck. And take those spirit brothers with you. Good- oh **** here he comes. God Dammit Hephaestus, cut it, cut it now!" The mist cut out just as the face of a pure black warrior entered. CJ looked back at his siblings and said "Well that happened." The kids nodded, all visibly shaken except for Raze and AJ. "You ready?" "The two boys looked at each other, then back at CJ. AJ nodded and smiled. Raze took a drink, swished what was left in his glass, lit his finger, looked it over, then shrugged, took another sip, and said "Why not." CJ nodded and said "Then let's get going." As it turns out, that was harder then he expected. He didn't even get out the front door before almost getting blown up. The second CJ opened the door, a supernova of power threw him back inside and blew the door off its hinges. Kids screamed and ran as the shock wave tore everything apart. When it was over the camp had been attacked by a massive, world altering, life shattering-spear. Tied around it was a thin scroll, demanding that 8 heroes enter the Labyrinth and fight looked around and saw the damage: a new 30 foot crater right in the middle of camp, dozens of fallen trees, a few clumps of fire, and a mass of rubble where the arena used to be. The cabins were mostly fine except for 1 or 2 fires and a huge hole in the porch of the Hypnos cabin. With the exception of the Demeter cabin. While every other cabin was made out of something sturdy, the Demeter kids just had to GROW their cabin from the ground. While it was good for pleasing the goddess, it wasn't the best for surviving massive explosions. The cabin had been completely wiped out, along with everything inside. Luckily the kids were outside growing the roof, so they were okay besides a few bruises. CJ looked at the spear itself: 3 feet of pure death. The regulation blade had been enlarged, and four smaller blades were on the sides: 2 on the top and 2 on the bottom. The blades were silver, while the shaft was solid gold, and shattered pieces of armor and broken weapons were attached to the sides. CJ could feel the power radiate off the weapon. The power of a god, his mind said. Suddenly, everything made sense: his dreams, the arrival of the kids, Ares's warning. This wasn't just a spear. The weapon had come to him. The Spear of Vengeance had come. Without thinking, CJ walked up and grabbed the weapon. A blast of light shattered the air as a monstrous power flooded through CJ. It was over as quickly as it had begun. When CJ came to, 2 figures were standing over him- a 6 foot tall golden warrior and a pure black angel with fire filled eyes and wings made out of storm clouds. CJ smelled like smoke, but had the spear in his hand. The warrior nodded in approval, and the angel flew around his head, zapping the warriors armor. "Achilles. Angel." CJ said, nodding to the both of them. They nodded back and Achilles said "You have chosen a hard path. But now comes the crossroads: warrior or angel. Both are you can only choose one set. Which do you choose?" CJ thought for a second, then said "I want invulnerability, and to set you both free." Achilles looked at him and said "Really? Are you sure?" CJ nodded. Achilles shrugged, and the 2 zapped him. When the blinding light was gone, the 2 seemed lighter then before. Just as they left, Achilles whispered "and look at the map." Before CJ even had a second to wonder what that meant, a blazing pain crossed all over his chest, nearly knocking him unconscious. He got back up, and saw thin marks seared all over his arms. The lines sketched out a maze that covered his entire back, chest, arms, and neck. A thin trail of marks showed a path through all the twists and turns. CJ pulled off his shirt, trying to see the entire path, when the entire camp gasped. "What?" CJ asked, confused. Jade silently handed him a mirror. CJ looked at it, and a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Etched on the very top of his back, in thick green lettering to stand out from the maze, was 2 words no Demigod ever wanted to here: The Labyrinth.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

So it occurred to me that I posted this story without actually explaining who was in this story. My OC's are unfamiliar to you, and I now realize that. So here's a little history.

CJ- Super Badass demigod who will literally rip you apart. Invincible in Battle, but will eventually die. Like, natural causes. Child of Ares, dating Jade, powers include super strength, lightning eyes, super punch, and just a general child of destiny.

Jade- Stunning daughter of Aphrodite, dating CJ, powers include charmspeak and generally being cute. The relationship is sort of a Percy Annabeth relationship.

Christian- Happy go lucky satyr who generally just pops up and cheers people up. Never really enjoyed responsibility, mainly ignores his tasks. Usually stays near CJ so he can get protection. Bad in a fight, good as a friend.

Luke- Child of Hephaestus, capable of building anything, Austin's brother. More hardworking then his brother, annoyed by that fact.

Austin- Child of Hephaestus, awesome fire powers, Luke's brother. Super lazy and more fun loving, and loves to prank his brother.

And those are the majority of the major OC's. Any questions, on experience project, look up sergant14(no that is not misspelled) and I explain the other OC's in one of my other stories.


End file.
